


[Podfic] All I Want for Christmas Is You

by Syphus



Series: All I Want For Christmas Is You [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Christmas, Dating, Fluff, Hallmark movie level angst, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, M/M, Mild Cursing, Not a Harem, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Will add more chapters later, guess the end ship, i realize it looks like that but only one ship will win, it's really obvious, podfic cover art welcome, this is the gay Hallmark movie I always wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphus/pseuds/Syphus
Summary: [Current Length: 12 minutes]Corpse is a big city radio host visiting home for the holiday season. His friends just want to see him happy. That means setting up Corpse with a new date every day until the ugly sweater party on Christmas Day, right?Seven days, seven dates. It sounds easy enough - if only the dates would stop going wrong!
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez, Corpse Husband/BrookeAB (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Fuslie/Edison Park, Corpse Husband/Jeremy Wang, Corpse Husband/Lilypichu (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Pokimane (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Valkyrae (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: All I Want For Christmas Is You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079138
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	[Podfic] All I Want for Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All I Want for Christmas Is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162260) by [Syphus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphus/pseuds/Syphus). 



> This was heavily requested by the Discord, so here you are :) I have no idea how good the audio quality is and it was also requested that I leave my mistakes in, so....
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> (This is fiction based on real people. Ship privately. Do not link this to the people mentioned or force the ship on them. This is just for fun and if either person says they are uncomfortable with this type of work, the fic will be taken down immediately.)

**Listen:**  
Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qCAD_ybUnl17mc3EznM8GSfj_TdycmbH/view?usp=sharing) to open  
(Opens Google Drive. Download available.)

 **Text:** [All I Want For Christmas Is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162260)

 **Author:** [Syphus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphus)

 **Length:** 12 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Want to hear more? Let me know! Does my audio suck? Tips and suggestions are welcome!
> 
> thank you for listening ;w; <3


End file.
